


Always

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I mean honestly, Light Angst, i wasnt gonna kill you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Trini stared at her phone in shock and disbelief, reading and rereading the message from Kim. "We need to talk..." She read out loud slowly. A flood of all their shared moment intoxicated her. Memories of movie nights in which they disagree on what movie to watch, study dates where they do more talking than actual studying. And Trini's favourite, the impromptu dates. The ones where Kim would come round late at night, and they'd talk about whatever issue Kim was facing or they'd just sleep. Nothing else. And Trini loved it.





	Always

Trini stared at her phone in shock and disbelief, reading and rereading the message from Kim. "We need to talk..." She read out loud slowly. A flood of all their shared moment intoxicated her. Memories of movie nights in which they disagree on what movie to watch, study dates where they do more talking than actual studying. And Trini's favourite, the impromptu dates. The ones where Kim would come round late at night, and they'd talk about whatever issue Kim was facing or they'd just sleep. Nothing else. And Trini loved it. 

She quickly tapped back a reply and waited for a message back. A few seconds later, ping. She received a time and a place and feeling of despair in her stomach. "It can't be that bad." She hoped and set off to the mine. Their spot. The spot where they first met, the spot where Trini was thrown off the side of the mountain but most importantly the spot where she fell in love. God, she was such a sap.

She arrived a few minutes earlier than agreed on but it seems like Kim had been there for longer. "Hey..." Kim let out weakly, letting Trini sit next to her. Leaning against a rather large rock she sniffled and wiped under her eyes. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do I look like a panda?" Trini laughed at the remark and looked thoroughly at Kim's face. She swiped her thumb deftly over the taller girls face and pulled away with a small smile. A small pause and she finally spoke, "So, uhm. What did you want to talk about?" Trini asked staring out at Angel Grove. Kim opened her mouth to respond but couldn't force the words out. She reached for Trini's hand and clasped it tight.

 "I-I think we should break up."

Trini let go of Kim's hand and nodded, she paused slightly and replied, "Okay, if that's what you want. I can't stop you. But why?"

Kim wiped at the tears trickling down her face and she refused to look Trini in the eye. "I think you can do better than...well, me." Trini let out a soft smile, "Kimberly Ann Hart. I love you, so much. And I know I haven't said that before and I should've. But I don't care that you're not the head cheerleader, that you're not popular or that you don't have nearly as many friends as you did before. And I'm not bothered by what you had done to Amanda, I know you feel remorse. You aren't a bad person." Trini pulled Kim up with her and kept hold of her hands and gestured to the town out in front of them. "I don't care what any of these people say about you, as long as I know you're good, kind, beautiful, smart and most importantly my girlfriend. Now we can still break up if you want, but know I will still love you for who you are and not how everyone assumes you are."

Kim was crying now and pulled Trini in for a death grip of a hug. "I love you so, so much. And that means so much to me. Thank you." Trini kissed Kim's cheek and whispered, "So will you be my girlfriend, princesa?"

Kim let out a hoarse laugh, "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me any prompts on here or tumblr! Thank youuuuu!


End file.
